


Erstwhile

by chicalatina449



Series: Atopos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are cousins, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Half demon Kuroo, Hinata and Bokuto are related, M/M, Multi, Tanaka and Yamamoto are sibilngs, Tobio is Oikawa's son, cat demon Lev, fairy oikawa, fairy semi, ojibway Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalatina449/pseuds/chicalatina449
Summary: Collection of side stories for Atopos. Some from the past, present, and future. Not in any specific order.





	1. Серебряный Кот Баюн (Silver Cat Bayun)

It was pouring out when Yaku had just finished volleyball practice. Tetsuro had offered him a ride, which Yaku had declined as Nekomata wanted to talk to him, and didn’t know how long it would take. It wasn’t fair to make Mrs.Kuroo wait she probably had one or two kids from her daycare in the van as well. And besides it was the Friday of a long weekend, Yaku was sure no one wanted to stay behind and wait for him when they had a trip planned. After all, it was their last year of high school and Mrs.Kuroo wanted as much time with her son before he went off to post-secondary. Yaku couldn’t blame her and even Tetsuro seemed excited about spending time with just his mom. Being under the same umbrella as Tetsuro, Kenma handed Yaku his umbrella before they walked towards their ride. 

Yaku smiled, he was happy as to how their relationship had improved and strengthened to something akin to friendship, even if all three of them would never admit it. The little arguments with Tetsuro were fun in their own way and Kenma always brought an interesting perspective to the table. Even Keiji, when not busy fussing over his younger sister, was fun to have around. Yaku’s parents weren’t too happy about his friendship with Tetsuro, yet they were the ones that always insisted that he had to keep a close eye on Tetsuro. Yaku sighed and waved goodbye as he saw his friends drive down the street. He quickly returned to the gym where their volleyball coach Nekomata was waiting for him. 

“Morisuke, is our team mom finally free to talk?” Nekomata teased as Yaku approached him.  
“Mr. Nekomata please don’t call me that.” Yaku wasn’t sure how he felt about that nickname nor did he know when it became a thing.  
“Your parents called, it seems that they have to go away for the weekend on some business,” Nekomata emphasized, “will you be ok on your own?” Nekomata truly cared about his players and as a fellow creature of magic, he knew what Morisuke’s parents meant by business. 

“I’ll be fine, besides in less than a year I will be on my own Sir.” Morisuke gave Nekomata a determined smile.  
“Do you need a ride home? The rain has gotten worse since practice ended and it's beginning to thunderstorm.”  
“It's all right Sir. I don’t live that far from school, Kenma lent me an umbrella and I’m not made out of sugar.”  
Nekomata smiled and gave him a pat on the back, reassuring Morisuke that if he needed anything to just give him a shout. Morisuke gave his thanks as he picked up his backpack, gym bag, and was on his way.

On his way home he avoided puddles and entertained himself by looking at Kenma’s umbrella. He smiled to himself everytime he recognized one of the characters on the inside of the umbrella. 

The umbrella appeared to be a normal boring black umbrella on the outside, but on the inside, it was anything but ordinary. It had blue skies with some white clouds in the center, that meet with green foliage and flowers more towards the outskirts of the umbrella. All around you could find different Studio Ghibli characters. So far he had recognized San and her wolf, Totoro, Sophie and the Baron. 

Yaku’s concentration was broken by the crescendo of the raindrops against the umbrella as it went from pouring rain to a torrential storm. Not only had the quantity of water increased in the last few minutes but also the thunder was getting louder and coming more frequently. He was really going to have to pick up the pace, he considered taking a shortcut home. 

Just as he approached the alleyway that would cut his walking time in half there was a flash of lightning which made the alley look ominous. He wasn’t scared, not at all, he just thought he saw something looking at him. With his type of family it was always best to be cautious.

He entered the muddy alley cautiously, he was grateful for the many balconies on both apartment buildings which lessened the amount of water falling on him. Yet he was not content with the dumpsters that lined the sides, creating just enough space for one person to walk through. It was the perfect place to jump someone, the victim had nowhere to run and the assailants had many places to hide while waiting for their unsuspecting victim. 

It wouldn't be the first time Yaku got jumped in this alleyway, but those have been few and far in-between. Mostly when he was younger and some dumb teenagers thought it was cool to pick on kids around his block. 

Another flash of lightning and Yaku saw those eyes looking at him again. It was four of them and two of them were emerald green, one light sky blue and the last one light brown.

The eyes were peeking at him from underneath one of the dumpsters near the exit. He was going to have to approach it there was no way around it. 

He tried to think of what creature it could possibly be; a chimera, a skinwalker, a selkie or a specter. Yaku didn’t want to deal with any of them, especially if they could change into a larger form. He wasn’t really prepared and there was no room to move around if the creature attacked. He really hoped it was just a specter or a lost selkie. Whatever it was, it creeped him out how two of the eyes would blink and the others would just watch him. 

Yaku tried to think calmly as he approached the exit. Maybe it was as scared of him as he was of it and just stay in its hiding spot. It’s his job to exorcise harmful magical creatures, he knows but, he doesn't like killing creatures just cause he is told.

The eyes were watching his every move the closer he got. Yaku was also watching it for any sign of movement. His senses were heightened. He was ready to fight or book it out as soon as possible until he heard the meowing. He stopped in his track, he was still not trusting the creature but then he shouldn’t just dismiss the idea of it being a mundane creature. 

Those emerald green eyes turned to look at the two-toned eyes. Then slowly a black kitten came out of the dumpster and those intense green eyes looked up at Yaku. Yaku knelt down, it looked like a normal black cat, he could feel no magical energy coming from it, so he approached the kitten and squatted to get a better look. 

“Hey there kitty, what are you doing out here in the rain.” he said as he let the cat sniff his hand. The black cat sniffed his hand and gave a happy meow as Yaku scratched behind his ears. The cat looked back at the dumpster where the two-toned eyes stared at the two questioningly as the other cat peeked their head from its hiding spot. 

Yaku approached the other cat much like he did the first, and just like that he had two black cats meowing and rubbing themselves all over his pants. He was going to have to use a lint roller to get rid of the fur later. The cats seemed to be happy to be out of the rain and getting warmed up by Yaku’s body heat.

“You two are cute.” he smiled at the green-eyed kitten who kept trying to climb onto his lap, where his gym bag laid. “I wonder if you belong to somebody?” Yaku tried to balance the umbrella between his shoulder and neck as he picked up one of the kittens. He noticed there were no tags so he assumed they were strays and put the kitten down.

Yaku watched the two of them for a few more seconds, “I wish I could take you home, but my parents really don’t want pets in the house. Would you two like to come home with me?” As if they could understand him they meowed louder and looked at him with their big beautiful eyes as if they were trying to say yes.

Yaku figured that what his parents’ didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. He could probably find the cats a home before the weekend was over.

“Come on then, you're going to have to stay in the bag for a little bit. I promise it won’t be long and I apologize in advance for the smell.” He said as he opened his gym bag and place the kittens carefully in the bag one by one.

Once they were safely tucked in the bag he got up and went on his way. The rain hadn't led up and he was beginning to shiver, which made him worry more about the cats in his bag.

Yaku got home, quickly took off his shoes, put on his slippers, placed the umbrella by the door and headed upstairs to his room. 

Once in his room he placed his bag gently on the floor and unzipped it further pulling out the two black cats. Both cats were busy exploring their new surroundings. The green-eyed one more excitedly than the other. 

Meanwhile Yaku went on with his regular routine. He emptied his gym bag placing his dirty clothes in the laundry bin by his door. He stripped off his uniform, hanging his “Gryffindor” looking tie and navy blue jacket up. They were clean enough and could be reused next week. The rest went into the laundry bin, especially his socks. 

Yaku noticed the kittens were still busy looking around the room so he took the opportunity to sneak out of his room in search of food. 

Once downstairs and in the kitchen. If he was lucky his mom might have left something for dinner in the refrigerator. 

Seems that today was his lucky day. There was some grilled salmon and stir-fried vegetables on a plate covered in plastic wrap. Yaku would usually complain about the salmon, it isn’t one of his favorite meals but given his current guest, he assumed they wouldn’t mind. 

He checked the rice cooker and found the rice to still be warm, “perfect” he thought as a smile graced his lips. 

Yaku warmed up the food in the microwave. He usually doesn’t like the taste of salmon when it has been reheated but he wasn’t the one who would be eating it. Plus the poor kittens were probably cold and something warm would make them happy.

Taking the plate out of the microwave Yaku divided the fish into two and placed it on two smaller plates. He also grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. He added rice to his plate that still had his favorite stir-fried vegetables and used his magic to carry them upstairs.

He knows he isn’t allowed to use magic freely but his parents aren’t home, he already broke the rule about bringing animals home, so why not use some magic to levitate the food upstairs and into his room. Cats can’t talk so there won’t be anyone to accuse him of his actions.

“Here you go little guys.” He said as the plates with salmon landed by the small desk in Yaku’s room. The bowl of water landing close by as well as. Yaku closed the door to his room and sat at his desk enjoying his food as he watched the kittens eat their food with gusto.

Yaku watches them and wonders how long they have been out there and on their own. The kittens seemed to be pretty thin and relatively small in height but not in length. Yaku breathed out a laugh at his observation. 

The kittens seemed to have been famished as not soon after the started meowing and pawing at Yaku’s legs. 

Yaku put down his plate on his desk and picked up both kittens, placing them on his lap. He hadn’t been wrong about the kittens being cold. Now that he was no longer out in the cold rain he could feel the kittens still shivering.

Yaku knew he was going to have to go through the unpleasantries of bathing the kittens eventually, however, he was hoping to postpone it a bit and gain their trust first. 

He placed the two-toned eyed one on his left shoulder, the kitten seemed happy enough to just lay there absorbing whatever heat radiated from him. 

The emerald eyed one was more of a handful and Yaku had to hold it against his chest as he gathered a few towels, and some comfortable clean clothes.

Once in the bathroom Yaku closed the door and placed the kittens down in the bathtub. A strategic move on his part or so he thought. 

As the kittens were trying to climb the bathtub walls Yaku put things down. He placed his clean clothes on the counter by the sink. Then proceed to place one large towel on the floor and the rest on top of the toilet lid. That way they were out of reach of the kittens and accessible to him. 

A quiet meow called his attention back to the tub. The two-toned eyed kitten looked at him questioningly as it pawed at the tub. Yaku scratched it behind its ears, happy to get some attention and warmth. The tub was rather cool to the touch, which didn’t help the shivering kittens. 

Yaku took the bathtub plug from the green-eyed kitten, who seemed to enjoy chewing on it, and plugged the tub while simultaneously turning the faucet handle on so that lukewarm water would come out. 

Surprisingly neither one of the kittens had a negative reaction to the water so he let it rise. As it rose he grabbed his shampoo bottle and looked at the ingredients. He started reading the ingredients but he isn’t Tetsuro and therefore had no idea if it was safe for cats. 

He grabbed his forgotten phone from the sink area and googled. As it turned out human shampoo is not good for cats, but in case of emergency, you could use baby shampoo. 

Now where was he going to get baby shampoo? He noticed the water had reached their bellies, so he turned it off and went to look through his mother’s product cabinet. 

He didn’t seem to find any baby shampoo, but he did find a few potions. He decided that the potions would have to do, he could cast a quick spell to make them animal safe but it was the only option he had.

He pulled out three bottles, health and rejuvenation bottle, the one his mom used to make her hair feel amazing and lastly his favorite bottle. 

He used to use it as a kid whenever he got covered in dirt or unsuccessful potion disasters, and most recently when he comes home from some bad cases of magical extermination. It gets rid of all the dirt and grime but never harmful to the user.

He poured a good amount of each colorful bottle into the tub and then swirled the colors around until it was a lovely combination of pink, blue and purple.

Curious as ever the green-eyed cat approached Yaku. Not a smart move on his part as Yaku grabbed the kitten with one hand and with the other he started to scrub him down. 

The green-eyed kitten was not happy and began squirming around sending water everywhere in his attempt to escape from Yaku’s hold. Yaku put him down when water got into his mouth. 

“Damn you, little devil, I am going to scrub you clean.” Yaku threatened as he reached for the kitten again, failing miserably and only resulting in getting his clothes even wetter.

Yaku let an exasperated sigh escape him and instead focused his energy on the other cat. She seemed to be more willing to get scrubbed down and clean. “Your such a good kitten aren’t you” he cooed at the cat, getting a cute meow as a response, “I think I like you the best”.

The green-eyed kitten didn’t seem to like Yaku’s comment and reluctantly approached Yaku with his ear flat against his head. “What’s this? After all the trouble you gave me you now want to be pampered? I don’t know if you deserve that.” Yaku reprimanded the cat.

The green-eyed kitten lead out some pleading meows and rubbed his head and pawing along Yaku’s arm as Yaku continued to clean the kitten’s sister. 

Yaku raised an eyebrow at the kitten’s actions, it seemed to him like the kittens could almost understand him. But that couldn’t be possible. Cats don't really understand human language and besides, he had checked for magical energy and there were no signs of any being present.

Maybe this kitten just liked the attention. “Fine, fine, your sister is pretty much done give me a sec”. Yaku placed the two-toned kitten that was covered in soap suds back into the water and picked up the other kitten, only for him to react the same as the first time. 

“Will you behave!” Yaku exclaimed and gave the cat the sternest look he could muster and radiating the murderous aura often reserved for Tetsuro when he does something wrong. The kitten seemed to get the hint as he glanced up at Yaku one last time before going limp in his hold.

Yaku found it funny, the cat was totally sulking. 

Not soon after he had two kittens covered in soap suds and extremely dirty water. He emptied the tub and as it drained he stipped himself off his extremely wet clothing. Getting into the bathtub he closed the shower curtains. Yaku turned to look at the two cats, “You guys aren’t the only dirty and cold ones here. Come on let’s get you rinsed off so I can shower quickly and all of us can get out of here.”

The two-toned kitten was busy playing with some suds left on the ground as the green-eyed one crawled all over Yaku’s feet. 

Yaku turned on the water making sure it was slightly warmer than last time and grabbed the hand shower. He moved the green-eyed kitten over so he could sit down in the tub and to rinse the cats.

As he rinsed the two kittens sitting on his lap, he realized that the cats he had brought in weren’t black at all. Rather the two-tone one had a lovely caramel blond tone to her coat while the green-eyed one had a lovely grey color that looked almost silver.

“Well would you look at that?” he said as he picked up one of the kittens bringing him closer to his face to inspect it. “Who would have guessed that under all that dirt there were two adorable creatures eh,” Yaku says kissing the top of the kitten's head. “Now if only the same could be said about myself.”

Yaku washed quickly occasionally using the hand shower to get back at the green-eyed one whenever he became annoying.

Yaku stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and put on some clothes before he brought both kittens out of the tub. He placed them on the large towel he had put on the ground ahead of time. He toweled them dry and let them run free as he brushed his teeth.

Yaku hung the towels, put his phone into his pant pocket, collected his dirty clothes under his left armpit and proceeded to carry the cats the same way he had brought them in.

The trip back to his bedroom was hassle free as both kittens seemed to be exhausted, letting small yawns out along the way, making Yaku yawn with them.

Yaku put the kittens down as he put his dirty clothes in the laundry bin, he figured he could wash everything tomorrow so it didn’t matter if anything got wet.

Yaku padded over to his bed putting his phone down near his nightstand. He crawled into bed only to be called by two meowing kittens. 

Yaku peaked over his bed and pulled both kittens into his bed with him. Soon he had two sleeping kittens laying across his chest. He didn’t have the heart to move them just to turn off the lights, he sighed and used some magic to turn them off and pull the covers up just enough for both kittens to snuggle closer under the warmth of the blanket. At this rate, Yaku wasn’t sure he could give them away, and he hadn’t even spent a whole day with them.


	2. Сложные ситуации с кошкой (Complicated Cat Affairs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is shocked to find that the kittens he took home the night before aren't what he thought they were.

Yaku woke up the next morning feeling comfortably warm so he allowed himself to keep his eyes closed enjoying the softness that surrounded him. He somehow must have blanket burritoed himself as he slept, for he felt restricted in his motion by the arms and legs that caged him in.

That thought itself shocked Yaku awake. His eyes were opened wide scanning his surroundings. Not that he could see much from his current position caged between two naked people. Yaku tried to pull away only to be pulled tighter into an embrace on both sides. His face was buried deep into somebody's plump and soft chest, it was like something straight from his fantasies, except for the fact that he couldn't breathe and he could feel someone else rubbing their face on his back and throwing a leg over his hip, and wait…. There was something poking him from behind, it almost felt like a… 

“OMG!!” Yaku thought as his face was bright red both from embarrassment and lack of air. He was pressed between soft breast and there was a penis poking his backside. And it’s erect!

Yaku summed all his strength to pull himself free from the hold with a shriek, climbing over limbs to get to the bottom part of his bed.

Heart racing and back pressed against the footboard of his bed to discover two fully grown naked humans in his bed. He did not remember any of this last night. He was sure he was home alone and had only the two kittens with him. The kittens! Where could they be?

Yaku was panicking, he hoped he could get away from here, find the kittens and maybe call Nekomata for help. It was going to be a hella awkward conversation either way. 

Yaku used his magic to get his phone from the nightstand, he was still not moving from his current spot for fear of waking the oddly attractive and possibly dangerous naked strangers up. The male seemed to be dead to the world, however, the female seemed to stir a bit as Yaku dialed Tetsuro’s number. 

‘Come on, come on, pick up Tetsu! This is an emergency!’ Yaku was thinking to himself. He knows Nekomata would have been the first person to call but Tetsuro wouldn’t ask questions, maybe, and he would definitely help him hide the bodies. 

The phone ranged for what felt like forever before going straight to voicemail. “Dam it” he cursed under his breath as he tried dialing Tetsuro’s number again. However, the small amount of noise he was making gained the attention of the female, who woke up with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“ма́ленький мой ко́тик, what’s going on?” She said sitting up and looking at Yaku, as the blankets fell leaving her body bare.

If his face had returned to a normal colour, that quickly changed as Yaku could feel the heat rising.

The lovely female with silky long caramel blond hair crawled towards him and placed a hand towards his face. Yaku wasn’t sure where to look, he was hoping this was some nightmare and he would soon wake up from it. “Hmm, you don’t seem to have a fever”, the lovely woman said as she knelt down in front of him. 

Yaku let the breath he was holding out, as the woman turned to face the sleeping male. “Lyovochka, wake up наш маленький seems to be unwell.”

A few grumbles and the male with messy gray hair and captivating emerald eyes was sitting up and looking at Yaku. He yawns as he stretched his arms over his head. 

“Alisa what's going on?” he said as he crawled towards both of them sitting beside the woman who Yaku assumed was named Alisa.

The male looked Yaku up and down, then began to lean in closer until they were just nose to nose. Yaku wasn’t sure what to expect so he shut his eyes, only to feel soft lips on his forehead.

Yaku opened his eyes as the tall male moved away just a bit, but still in Yaku’s personal space. The gray-haired male was no longer looking at him but rather talking with the female. 

Yaku got called back to reality when he heard his name being called from the long forgotten cell phone. He headbutts the male and quickly pulls the phone to his ear while there is a distraction he can get help from his friend. 

“Tetsu I need help, I-” Yaku didn’t get to finish his sentence as he looked over at the wailing man holding onto his head as he suddenly sprouts a silver tail and ears. Similarly, he looks at the female who had ears and tail the same colour as her hair and was equally as panicked as the male, trying to see if he was severely injured.  
And that’s when it hit him. They weren’t strangers at all they were the kittens he had brought home yesterday. 

“Morisuke this is not a funny jo-” Tetsuro’s angry voice could be heard on the other side.  
“I’ll have to call you back. I-I will explain everything soon ok.”  
“Fine, but call me if you need me for anything got it?”  
“Yeah, bye,” Yaku said as he hung up. He knows he was rude but he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the silver-haired crying behemoth of a cat man on his bed.

Yaku approached them cautiously, not sure how they will react to now that he had hurt one of their own. “You-your the kittens from yesterday are you not?” Yaku asked once the wailing had turned to mild sobbing and lots of pouting from the male and tender kisses on the forehead from the female.

They both stopped what they were doing to look at Yaku. Apparently, that's all it took to for the silver-haired one to forget his pain and as he quickly sat up beside the woman. He must have hit him pretty hard as Yaku could see a big red mark on the male’s forehead. 

“Yeah we are ма́ленький мой ко́тик, and we can't thank you enough for what you did for us yesterday.” The woman said with a soft smile, making Yaku blush a bit.

“Yeah, yeah we even agreed not to eat you.” The male said with a blinding smile, making Yaku feel uneasy. Especially as to how naturally the male talked about eating a human.

“Lyovochka! What did we talk about last time? That's no way to talk to someone who just saved us.”  
“Ah! I forgot, sorry sis.” 

Yaku was amazed at how nothing seemed to face him yet he was being over dramatic over a little headbutt. He schooled his face into what his team would call his ‘disciplinary mom’ look. “Ok, so what are you exactly, as I recall you did not possess any magical powers last night. Or else I wouldn’t have brought you home.” Yaku said sternly muttering the last part under his breath.

“Oh that's easy we are Bayuns” Again with that blinding smile, Yaku thought as the silver-haired one answered.  
“Ok, but why couldn’t I feel your magic last night?”  
“About that.” The female started, “We were on the verge of dying so our magic was not even at the level of a normal human. It would make sense as to why you didn’t feel anything. I am not really sure how you managed to get our magic even to this level but thank you.”  
“To this level? And wait if you were going to die why did it feel like you wanted to come home with me?”  
“We were planning on dying right where you found us, but then-” The female talked as she patted her brothers head, not bothered in the least about being cut off.  
“You walked by and we figured that if you took us in we could at least live what was left of our lives as normal cats.”  
“That’s right. We weren’t expecting you to be magical either. Yet whatever you did last night allowed us to gain enough strength to take human bodies.” She smiled warmly at Yaku  
“How...why do you assume I am or even part of the magical realm.” Yaku tried his best to keep the intimidating act but he could tell he was failing miserably.

The silvered haired burst out laughing at Yaku’s comment causing Yaku to glare at him with enough ferocity to stop his laughter.

The female let a small chuckle escape her lips before she answered Yaku’s questions. “Your house smells like magic, it's subtle for many magical creatures but not to those who are in animal forms. That was the first hint, then was the bath, what you put in the water reeked of magic and lastly… there has only ever been two reactions to Bayuns. Clearly, you have been exposed to magical creatures and you know how to defend against them.” her voice may have been gentle as she said it but both her and her brother’s eyes looked mischievous and dangerous, almost as if they were reconsidering eating him while he was alone.

Yaku nodded there was no way to deny any of what they had just said. He knew what a Bayun was, he might have not realized what they were until they told him but that was another matter. Bayun’s were trouble, you can’t let your guard down when they speak if you do and get lulled by their speech and voice you were dead, dead, dead. And he had fallen asleep with two on top of his chest and woken up sandwiched between them. Dear god what would have happened had they woken up before him.

“Mori~, knock, knock are you still there?” The silver-haired said once again nose to nose with Yaku. Yaku, of course, punched him in the gut causing the taller male to double over in pain. “Mori, why?”

“Mori?” Yaku glared at him which caused him to shrink further into himself. “And how did you know my name anyways. I never gave it to either of you and I don’t even know your names.”

“We may have been cats but we can still read, you know,” he said from his doubled over position as he pouted.

“What he means is that it was all over your clothing and the inside of your gym bag. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” The female said as comfortably laid her head on Yaku’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm.

Yaku had no clue when she got that close to him, and just as he was distracted by her closeness he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to see the silver-haired male lay his head on Yaku’s lap. Those piercing green eyes that had drawn him in as a cat didn’t seem to change, and they captivated him in a way he was not willing to admit. Yaku gave him an icy stare only to receive a warm smile in return. 

“So what’s your name anyway?” Yaku wanted to at least be able to address them properly and also maybe he could find out something about them in the magic database. After all, all creatures or magical beings that lived in the human world were supposed to be in the database. 

“I’m Lev and that’s my older sister Alisa,” Lev stated as he pulled Yaku’s other hand towards his head and on instinct Yaku began to pet him as he thought things over. Things had just become ten times more complicated, it was going to be hard enough to hide two cats from his parents but now two Bayuns will be a lot harder.

They stayed like this for a while, both Lev and Alisa purring happily and Yaku in his own world; until Lev pounced on him to lay on his chest. Yaku couldn’t breath, “Get off me you behemoth I can’t breath!” Only then did he notice that once again he was laying with two naked creatures.

Yaku quickly jumped off the bed and looked for some clothes he didn’t mind altering. He gave Lev and Alisa some of his old track pants and sweaters, and with the help of a little magic, they became large enough to fit the tall duo.

“Come on, put the clothes on. We will get something to eat and then let's take you shopping for something that will actually fit.”  
“Yay!! I haven’t been to a human mall in decades.” Lev exclaimed as Alisa just covered her smile with her hands, enjoying her brother’s childlike excitement.

Once they had a simple breakfast they left the house and took the bus to the mall. Both siblings seemed to be amused and easily distracted by many things. Causing trouble for Yaku the entire time but also making him question the siblings' true age. He quickly sent Tetsuro a message explaining as much as he could without raising suspicion. Tetsuro had his fair share of the magical realm so he knew it was someone he could trust and Kenma could get them information that was kept hidden in the database if need be. 

Once the bus pulled up at the mall both Alisa and Lev had their faces plastered on the bus window staring in amazement. Yaku sighed and signaled them to get off. In the mall Lev seemed too excited looking around and acting like an extremely tall five-year-old. Alisa was more reserved but had similar look in her eyes.

Yaku took them to different stores to get basic necessities. Some appropriate fitting clothing and some extra things for the colder weather. 

Yaku also had to get them undergarment, which was not an easy task. Getting Lev’s was done fast but getting things for Alisa was an ordeal. Not only was he getting weird stares from other customers, but Lev kept pulling out the oddest lingerie and showing it to Yaku while Alisa would come out wearing the undergarments she had chose to ask for their opinion. Yaku was beyond beet red while Lev acted like it was the most casual thing in the world.

After paying Yaku took them to the food court, where he let Lev go buy some timbits and some drinks for all of them. 

Sitting alone with Alisa, Yaku finally got the courage to ask the questions that had been brewing during the day.

“You don’t have to answer if it is too uncomfortable but I need you to help me so I can help you.” Yaku needed answers if he was going to keep these two alive. He knew that but wasn’t sure how much they were willing to give and how much information he would need to convince his parents or the cove.

“It is smart to do this in a public place. It would be harder for us to eat you and get away with it. But it puts both you and me at risk. I understand by exposing yourself you are showing trust, and I will reward you with equal amounts.” Alisa stated in a business-like manner although her tone was rather sad. “What would you like to know.”

Yaku began asking his questions as they waited for Lev to come back. But he wasn’t expecting what he got. 

“ I was born in Russia in the year 1901 and Lev was born 1905. We both grew up in the royal palace alongside the Romanov siblings.”   
She looked for any signs of shock or fear in Yaku but she found none, so she continued. “Bayuns are of great use you know, they protect the household and bring luck. But we are also useful for disposing of bodies. It’s no surprise that we were highly valued in the palace. However we were no longer treated as valued creatures, our job was really to watch over the children and to kill when we were told.   
Nothing happened to the palace during 1914-1918. We were well aware of what was going on but were safe were we where.  
We protect and bring fortune to those that treat us well and so in July 1918 our parents took us on a vacation in the countryside. We didn’t know what was going to happen.   
Regardless of that, we integrated into society. Thankfully no one knew of who we were as we were always kept a secret in the palace and those who knew of our existence had been disposed of.   
Those were hard years we would move from different countries sometimes even living in the magic real from time to time. Sometimes we would spend lots of our time as cats. No one pays attention to cats and their behaviors. The new government of Russia was looking for our kind as well.   
We learned to master our ability to age at a different rate quickly in those years. This isn’t how it was meant to be used, just so you know. It was meant to be used in a more romantic way. But that was something stripped away and we had to learn to fight and live in the shadows. The magical realm isn’t too kind to Bayuns either.   
Just when we thought things were ok, we went back to Russia. It was really not meant to be a long trip. Just something quick to pick up a few valuables. And that’s when mother was taken. We never saw her again.   
Father was devastated but he got us out of Russia, unfortunately, we were now nomads caught in another war.   
It takes a lot of energy to slow down your body from aging at the rate we were doing. Lev and I were permanently children. Father said it would make it easier to move around, less suspicious. Until the Germans crossed our path.   
That is when we lost our father. He manages to transfer enough energy into our bodies so that we could change back into cats and get as far as we could go. He died in the concentration camps.   
Lev and I are not proud of the things we did to survive during those years. We were young, orphaned and unable to do much. The amount of corpses we ate just to survive sickens us, but what choice did we have.   
We traveled across Europe until we reached Spain. In 1942 we took a boat with some refugees to the American continent.   
I can not tell you where we landed, however, I do know that a little girl snuggled us across the country. We found her playing in a garden and she decided to take us in. We were her pets, but her family moved quite often. Somewhere along one of the trips we were abandoned.   
And so we moved around. Now though we had enough energy to transform and so we did. We worked odd jobs and did whatever we could to stay alive. Many jobs required us to do things we are not proud of and would rather not have to divulge.”

Yaku nodded in understanding and so Alisa continued.

“But just like before, we were being used. This time in more ways than one. When we tried to rebel and escape we had a price on our heads. The humans wanted us dead and the magical society saw us as nothing more than criminals. And whatever we got was poetic justice in their eyes.   
We escaped by staying under the radar. Sometimes as humans and yet mostly as cats. It seemed like we would never get to rest.   
We used up too much of our energy, but we were not willing to die just yet.   
Once things cooled down and much of human society forgot about our existence, we began to do what we always did. Work for those willing to pay, yet the cycle repeats and it does seem almost poetic justice. For the many years, our family had run society and how we treated many people all of that was being turned on us. 

Things were looking up, however. That is until someone showed up when Lev and I used to run a bar. We don’t know who they were but we knew they were up to no good. We had been running for a while we knew when someone was up to no good. But they shot us with something. We don’t know what it was. But we couldn’t move. We were taken somewhere and given something else.   
Whatever they gave us and did to us, it drained us of our energy to the point where we couldn’t turn back into humans. We couldn’t do much, to be honest.  
We lost track of time, we were kept somewhere and then left to die. We don’t know what happened or how long we were there. All we knew was that we were both alive. We wandered around in our cat forms for what felt like forever. Using different forms of magic and our live energy to keep us from dying. And then we found you.   
I don’t know how much you believe and I don’t know what you will do to us, but the look in your eyes is similar to that young girl we meet many decades ago. That’s why we trusted you last night in the rain.”

Yaku wanted to say something but was interrupted by Lev who had finally come back with a box of timbits and some drinks. 

“So what did I miss?” Lev asked with too much enthusiasm that Yaku didn’t want to destroy his happiness, so he changed the topic.  
“We were discussing on how I was going to keep two Bayuns a secret from my parents.”  
“Ooooh, I’m great with secrets.”  
“Good cuz we are about to break a lot of rules and involve more people than I was originally planning when I took in two cats.”  
Yaku made plans to meet with Kenma and the gang at Tetsuro’s place. They knew it was empty and Kenma had the spare key. After a few hours of discussion and much debating. Kenma and Akaashi had adopted two cats. They had agreed to take them in until Yaku was able to do something more permanent about their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations:  
> ма́ленький мой ко́тик = my little cat  
> наш маленький= our little one
> 
> And yes the Haiba siblings were friends with the princess Anastasia ;) I had the songs playing in my head the entire time. As for the girl that came from spain....well inspiration came from my grandmother's journey. Her younger sister did sneak in 2 kittens and kept them safe the entire trip to Mexico. She got sick and was nearly dying on the boat but she managed to keep the kittens safe.
> 
> Updates are taking longer than expected, I do apologize but, I started my own business so that kinda takes priority atm. But come talk to me on twitter, insta or tumblr. I am chibichan449 in all 3


End file.
